Once Upon a Bedtime Story
by AlluringSappho
Summary: Emma doesn't wish to deal with a homophobic uncle, until Regina insist on helping. SwanQueen AU


Authors Note: This is my first Swan Queen fic, you have been warned. Read on at your own risk

Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT, or the characters

* * *

A loud huff leaves the mouth of Emma Swan as she slams the door behind her. Another family event filled with arguing and subtle racist and homophobic comments from her uncle Rob. There was only one person that could even help her feel better at this point. Regina. Her best friend. Those two had been through everything together. So in a moment like this, Emma was already ringing Regina up.

"Hello, Regina Mills." Regina picked up

"I swear to God. If I have to go to another one of these events alone, and put with all this BS, I will end up arrested." Emma complained, slipping her shoes off.

"Hello, to you too, Ms. Swan," Regina laughed "So, I take it your uncle's party didn't go well."

"No, it didn't," Emma mumbled "I mean there was the normal arguing which I deal with. It was when uncle Rob arrived and started saying stupid stuff."

"Mhmm, stupid stuff?" Regina said "I'm dazzled at your intellect. 'Stupid stuff'. How old are you, Ms. Swan?"

"Mommmmmmm" Emma joked "it's what all the cool kids say." They burst out in laughter

"Whatever, Em-ma"

"Regina how am I going to get through this wedding next month? I can barely handle a normal get together, how do I survive a wedding?"

"You cry, Emma, you cry. Now, I thought next month your parents were getting their vows renewed?"

"Hardy har har, you're so helpful."

"Can't you just answer my question?" Regina inquired

"My parents are, but I've just been calling it the wedding. Less wordy." Emma huffed

"I could possibly help," Regina mused. "Now, I want you to hear me out, Emma"

"Regina, this isn't going to be one of your crazy ideas again is it?"

"Possibly. Consider this, I go with you to the wedding?" Regina offered " I'll be your date."

"I don't know, Regina" Emma wasn't concerned about bring her, nor how her family would react, uncle Rob aside. Emma was concerned about her own feelings which had been pining after the brunette.

"Oh come on Emma, your parents love me, and I would love to aggravate your Uncle Rob. Especially, if we are in a lesbian relationship together." Emma knew that this would spark controversy with her uncle, and that she didn't mind. For all she cared he deserved to get showed up by Regina. Emma was just so worried about her own heart. "Emma, please. This will stop you from having to call me after the wedding." Emma knew she was right. Having Regina there would make everything much more bearable.

"Okay. You can come. But we might need a game plan, and some time to prep you for Uncle Rob." Regina's rich laughter came through the phone

"Now, my dear, Miss Swan, I do believe I can handle your uncle Rob. You have already told me plenty through stories." Regina and Emma continued to talk for a good portion of the evening.

The next month pasted in blur of anxiety and worry about the party, until the day of the "wedding" finally arrived. A loud knocking sounded on the door.

"It's open, Gina, come in!" Emma said as she returned to fixing her hair, she was in process of creating an elaborate updo for this wedding. She had long light green princess styled dress. Her parents insisted on having a fairy tale themed wedding. It made her want to yell. The two already made her think of Prince Charming and Snow White. The fairy tale theme only fit, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Emma, you need to hurry!" Regina yelled coming up the stairs "we need to leave in 10 minutes if you want to get there on time." Emma turned around just as Regina entered her room, her breath caught in her throat. Regina stood in a skin tight red dress with an open back. It reminded Emma of the Evil Queen. Fitting in a way, with how much Regina and her mother butt heads sometimes.

"You look…" Emma had a hard time trying to find the word to describe the brunette. Regina laughed at Emma's reaction

"Em-ma, you might want to shut your mouth you don't want to catch flies." Emma snapped her mouth shut.

"Right, um, just let me…" Emma trailed off pointing at her towards her shoes. Regina shook her head and admired Emma from where she stood as she clumsy tried to put on her heels. From the way a few of her blonde locks framed her face to how the dress somehow made her eyes greener than ever before, Regina was in awe of Emma.

"Alright," Emma said turning to face Regina "ready, Gina?" Emma ask

"Right after you, Ms. Swan." Regina said as she ushered Emma down and out of the house.

Emma's parents vow renewal went off without a hitch, and so did the reception, at least for the main part. Emma's parents, David and Mary, had fall in love with the idea of Emma and Regina dating. Even if Mary was a little hurt that Emma had told them before. The had held hands, whisper secrets, and danced all night as if they were truly dating. The only one who ever tried to stop them was Uncle Rob, however, anytime he tried to insult the two they came to each other's defense and as did everyone else. Slowly but surely shut the middle aged man down, and even ran him out of the reception. Emma and Regina had giggled for the rest of the night after he left. It wasn't long after Uncle Rob left that the reception was over and Emma had to take Regina home. Emma had insisted on walking Regina to her door.

"Thank you for coming tonight, Regina." Emma said being such to keep a hold of Regina's hand.

"I think I should be the one thanking you, Em-ma" Emma looked confused at Regina

"Why? I just invited you to join me and my crazy family for one event." Regina blushed and grinned at Emma

"Because if you had never invited me I would have never realized this" Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and pulled her in for a short, but sweet, kiss. "That I love you." After that the two lived happily ever after" Henry smiled in a sleepy haze as his Ma finished the story. He did always love being told how his Ma and his mom got together. Emma watched as her son fell asleep after hearing the story. Slowly she left his room, after placing a kiss on his forehead, joining her wife in the hallway.

"That was very sweet of you, my dear." Regina whispered to Emma as they walked to the master bedroom.

"I still don't understand why that is his favorite story." Emma said shaking her head as she shut the door.

"I agree, but you did leave out my favorite part…" Regina trailed off, Emma turned and took her wife into her arms.

"And which part is that?" Emma asked, smirking

"The part where I followed you in and we made love the whole night, Miss. Swan-Mills." Regina whispered into her wife's ear. Emma kissed her wife, and thanked her lucky stars that she did end up agreeing to Regina's plan.


End file.
